Pallas
Notes - Upper Delkfutt's Tower: :*Spawned by trading a Hoary Battle Horn to the ??? at (H-8) on the Eleventh Floor since March 7th update. :*Killable by: 6 characters level 62. :*Solo-able by: 75 THF or RDM with NIN subjob; 70+ SMN; 75 SAM /THF /WAR /DNC /NIN using an evasion build; 75 PUP using the Soulsoother Head; 75 BLU/NIN with Soothing Healer NPC; well equiped and skilled 72+ DRG/mage; 75PLD/30+DNC; 75 MNK/DNC. :*75 SAM/DNC easily soloable, even without an Evasion setup. :*Solo'd easily as 75BST/NIN. :*Special Attacks: Summons a pet, Gigas's Bat, soon after spawning. Uses "Familiar" if pet is left alive, and will resummon the pet periodically if it is killed. :*Pallas will pop claimed to the person who trades the horn. Pet will spawn unclaimed. :**Since the update of April 19th, 2007 Pallas will no longer use charm. This has been changed to combat MPK. :*Repop time on ??? is about 15 minutes. :*Note: When soloing this NM its a good idea to save TP for when he 2 hr, then just switch target to the bat real quick and finish it off before it gets a chance to do any damage. If bat is killed before the 2 hr, he will summon a new one, best is to just ignore it until Pallas 2hr. :*Note: If you don't have good evasion gear, it is probably best to take care of the bat first so that it doesn't cut through your shadows as quickly. One or two WS should take care of it. It's a long fight but it is much safer this way. Notes - Vunkerl Inlet (S): :* Assisted by 3 Pallas's Tiger :* Uses normal Gigas attacks and specials. Power Attack has been known to do 1100+. Tested on a WAR75/SAM. :* Lottery spawn from the Gigas Helmsmen in (K-6) (J-6). Two place holders. :* Respawn window confirmed to be at least 1 to 6 Hours. :* Will spawn in the middle of (K-6). :* Pallas's Tigers have additional effect: Paralyze on their attacks. :* Pallas's Tigers will build up resistance to Sleep and Lullaby but Repose seems to work very well. Sleeps of 1+ minutes has been verified. Tigers' resistances will remain even if Pallas is allowed to heal to full after becoming unclaimed in the event of a wipe. :* 'Pallas's Tigers will be resummoned by Pallas if they are killed. Sleeping/binding the tigers is advised. ' :* All 3 pets will be woken up during familiar. :* Pallas's Tigers fall to the ground when Pallas is defeated. :* As long as his pets are controlled, Pallas himself can be handled by a small party. ::* Confirmed kills with 6 level 75 characters, where 2 members were BST and last pet was slept with Repose. Battle lasted apx. 3-5mins. ::* Killed by a party of THF THF DRK WHM BST BST. Each BST held a pet using the Fierce Smilodon outside the gate while one THF held the 3rd pet. Pallas killed by THF and DRK. :*Pallas can be beaten with 9 BST maybe mixed with SMNs and PUPs. :*Repop can be soon as 1hr to over 8hrs after being killed. Confirmed to pop after 1hr of being killed, and after 8hrs of being killed. Historical Background Pallas was one of the Titans in Greek mythology. Athena killed him and made the shield Aegis from his skin during the Gigantomachy, the war between the Olympians and the Gigantes. It should also be noted there are a few different accounts of the origin of the Aegis. Pallas means "brandishing weapons". Movie wZCWaPym4O8 SXxSBx4RLto category:Bestiary Category:Gigas category:Notorious Monsters